Worth it
by LethalSerpent
Summary: Vergil and Dante get a gift from their father and are told to 'share'.  I suck at summary's, Dante,Vergil,OC of sorts   R and R please...this is kinda a wip...


**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is an Idea that was pitched to me by one of my friends, I feel terrible about this story, and I'm sorry I made Vergil a (not sure what to call him...) but yeah, this story involves rape, and sexual situations... and i think I kept it in the 'M' rating...I wouldn't read this if you are easily offended. I don't like any flames, I enjoy critique though. I hope this doesn't offend anyone...i might sad more to it to make it less...i don't know...rapey...don't like don't read. now on with the story...

-DMC-

"Angel." Heh, perfect name for a demons servant. With her supple skin (Perfect to mark), Thick golden hair (perfect for tugging), and bright eyes (that clouded with desire). She was, literally, their angel food cake. Dante leaned against the wall, his bare chest lined with muscle, silver hair draped ever-so-casually over his eyes. "Come, I want to take a bath. I want you to join me."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I-I-I"

"Mmm?" Dante smirked. "Do you not want to?"

Angel shivered, she didn't, but she had to do whatever he told her to. Whether she wanted to or not. He was a demon, so was his brother. Her mother had given her to Sparda as a thank you for saving them from the other Demons. Now she was his and Vergil's slave, more like toy, but none the less. "M-Master Dante…"

Dante took her hand, leading her into the bathroom. Stepping out of his skin-tight pants, and into the water he had drawn only moments ago. "Wash my hair for me, babe."

Angel took shaky hesitant steps toward the large onyx bathtub. The smooth silk of her dress brushing her ivory thighs, it was one of the few outfits she had that she liked. Pure white with pink roses embellished, it went to the middle of her thighs. Taking the bottle of cinnamon shampoo in her hand she poured a large glob of it into her palm. Massaging it into his hair, she spoke. "Master Dante, would you like me to wash your back as well?"

He lolled his head back. "Whatever babe." He dipped his head under the water rinsing out the soap. "Would you like me to return the favor?" He glanced over his shoulder, strong arms resting on the sides of the tub.

Angel fingered the hem of her dress. Her face growing warm at the mental images that made her ache with want. "I…"

"Come here."

Angel moved to the side of the tub, "Master…"

"Dante. Vergil may get off on the whole 'Master' thing, but I don't." He drew a line along her thigh, leaving a slightly damp trail. "Now. Join me."

Angel slowly pulled the straps of her dress from her shoulders. The silk ghosting along her flesh, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She stood in front of Dante, her arms wrapped around herself. She had nothing to wear underneath her dresses.

Dante mentally groaned. She really looked like an angel with her hair down framing her pale face, her alabaster skin begging to be touched. All she needed was a halo, and pearlescent wings. Demons shouldn't be allowed to touch such innocence. "I said join me. Not stand there." He smiled, damn, he sounded like Vergil.

She slid into the water facing him. Her mind slowly clouding with desire.

"No." He used his hands to pull her close to him, her back against his chest. "See, isn't this better?"

Angel let out a small squeak. Something was pressing into her lower back. Something hard. "Ma-Dante…"

"Mmm?" He moved her hair, baring one slender shoulder. She smelled _good, _pure and sweet. Like strawberries. He, naturally, needed to know if she tasted like she smelled. Gently kissing her skin he moved one hand to her breast.

Angel wriggled in response feeling that _thing _press harder into her.

"_Good god!"_ Dante thought, drawing small designs on her with his tongue. He was fighting to keep control, and she went and did that! He began to knead the swell of flesh in his hand, relishing each time she pressed into him.

"I don-" Her protest was cut short by the fingers trailing up her inner thighs. Inching closer and closer to where her body was screaming for contact.

"Yes?" He leisurely drew his finger along her folds. She was warm, her hips barely twitching into his fingertips.

Angel leaned her head back, blushing fiercely. "M-Dante."

A faint flash of white as he smiled, his hands pressing gently. Dante gently bit down, teeth scratching the surface of her shoulder, drawing out a small whimper from Angel's pink lips. He pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair, breathing deeply. His fingers slipped inside of her, drawing more whimpers. He moved them in and out, bringing her to the knife's edge of orgasm. Suddenly he gently pushed her away, "Go to my room, I want you to sleep with me tonight."

Angel climbed out of the tub, legs shaking, cool air hitting her damp skin. "Yes, Dante." Pulling her dress back on, knowing that in a few seconds it would be off again. Her bare feet padded along the smooth floor of the corridor leading to his chambers. She didn't even notice the sound of someone following her. The muted click of his boots was unheard. Suddenly a well muscled arm shot out in front of her, blocking her path.

"I thought I told you to sleep with me tonight, Angel. That's where Dante sleeps." His breath was hot against her damp ear. "Unless, you thought I'd be in there." He spun her around, pressing her flush into the wall.

"Master Vergil…" Angel wrapped her willowy arms around his shoulders. Softly pressing her lips to his pulse. "Please forgive me…"

He slid his thigh between her legs, pinning her to the wall. His mouth found hers, pressing with desperate urgency. His slightly calloused hand siding up her thigh, rubbing small circles. It ventured up further, further, further…Vergil smiled as a muffled whimper escaped her lips. Such a sweet innocent sound, neither him nor his twin had taken her yet. It was like a game of sorts, and Vergil intended to win. He was the older one, _he_ deserved her,_ not _Dante, _him_. He traced her folds, groaning as she pushed her hips into his hand. Moisture was dripping out of her warm, aching slit, gently pushing in his middle finger, her walls milking the single digit. Vergil couldn't take much more as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing their mouths together harder. Her legs were trembling now as he pushed in another finger, pumping them in and out vigorously. Pain and pleasure locked together in a fight for power.

Angel broke away from the kiss gasping for air as an unfamiliar sensation tore through her, her juices gushing over Vergil's fingers onto the floor.

"You came…" Vergil murmured, pulling away. She slumped to the floor, flushed and breathless.

"I'm…sorry…" Her eyelids fluttered.

"Well, Vergil. Did you have fun with Angel while I was looking for you?"

Angel gasped, her high vanishing instantly, Dante…

"Of course Dante, you don't expect me to just let you take her do you?" Vergil ran his hand through his hair. "I took the liberty of getting her off, since you couldn't do it." He held up the fingers he had used to fuck her. "See?"

Angel slowly rose to her knees, her eyes trained on Dante. He was clad in nothing but a towel that hung loosely around his hips, his muscled stomach glistening in the dim light.

"I told you yesterday Vergil that Angel was going to be sleeping with me." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"I told you," Vergil wiped his hand on his thigh, thin trails of her fluids shimmering against the dark fabric. "When we first got her that she'd be sleeping with me."

Angel slowly leaned against the wall, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Dante turned toward the barely audible apology. "Geez…" He padded over to her. "Man, Vergil…why'd you go and ruin my fun? She's my toy too…" Lifting Angel up and carrying her bridal style, he sauntered towards his room.

Angel's eyes snapped open when she was dropped onto something soft. _'Dante's room…' _her bright blue eyes scanned the room, taking in the black walls, the deep maroon sheets, and the man on top of her. Wait…The man on top of her?

Dante was kneeling over her, her legs on either side of his. From what she could feel, the towel was gone. The heat of him bumping against her thighs. No…surely he wasn't going to…no…

Angel let out a soft whimper as he quickly pulled her dress off over her head.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be gentle." He said capturing her lips with his. His bare chest pressing to hers, he shifted his hips, pressing himself to her slit.

'No, no, no, no, no, no…' Angel chanted over and over in her head as if it would stop him.

Dante moved his hand lower, using it to align himself. Thanks to Vergil she was already soaked where it mattered. In a single swift movement, he was inside.

Angel let out a muffled moan of pain, against his mouth. It hurt a sharp pain turning into a dull ache in her lower regions. She prayed he'd give her a moment before he started moving.

Dante was using his arms for support, he was shaking. He'd never taken a virgin before. She was tight, wet, and warm. It took all of his control not to cum then and there. He looked down at Angel giving her a quick peck on the cheek, licking away her tears. "It's okay, do you want me to move? It'll feel great when I do." He smiled trying to get her to relax.

Angel shook her head; she didn't see how this could feel good. She wiggled her hips trying to relieve some of the tension in her lower back. Sparks erupted behind her eyes. Her head lolling against the sheets.

"Told you." Dante muttered against her mouth, warm breath ghosting over her lips in a haze of a kiss. He took her wrists in his hands, shifting his hips, while he pinned her to the bed. As he began to thrust, Angel watched the muscles in his stomach. Slowly rocking back and forth, he watched her eyes haze over. He let out a guttural groan when her walls twitched around him, her second orgasm ripping her apart from the inside. The high, keening, moan that fell from her mouth drove him over the edge; his pace became erratic as he spilled himself inside of her. Collapsing on top of her with a breathy, "Fuck…"

-DMC-

Master Vergil…" Angel lowered her eyes to the ground, bowing slightly. She was in a short dress, blue silk with delicate lace along the hemline.

Vergil looked at her frowning. 'I can smell Dante on her…' The foul sent of his twin lingering upon her skin like a vile poison. His mouth curled into a sneer, "You let him touch you?"

Angel's heart stopped cold. He knew? She gulped, "I'm sorry Master Vergil." Her hands shook.

"Come. My room. Now." He turned on his heel, storming off towards his chambers.

Angel quickly followed him, she was worried, she had never seen Vergil this angry.

When they reached his room, he grabbed her by the hair shoving her into the room, slamming the heavy door shut. Sitting Yamato on the table, he strode over to her, pulling her to the bed pushing her down.

"You are going to do everything I say, understand?" He spat, his fingers curling around her arms.

"Y-Yes." She whimpered.

"Good." Vergil undid the knot holding his scarf around his neck, tossing it to the floor. Unbuttoning his vest, shrugging it off and having it join the scarf; he swooped down pinning her wrists to the bed with bruising force. He bit her throat relishing the warm fluid spilling into his mouth staining his sheets a purple shade. He pulled away ripping the delicate flesh, she screamed, a high pitched, wail of pain. Releasing her wrist he drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you make another sound. You let Dante take you, you were mine!" He slapped her again, soft ivory flesh turning bright red. "Don't you even think I'm going to be gentle with you." He ran his hand along her dress, the silk warm from her body.

Angel's vision clouded with tears. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' She chanted in her head. Her cheek stung where he struck her. "Master Vergil." She whimpered.

"What!" He snarled his eyes boring into hers. A faint murmur of a zipper being pulled, the rustle of clothing being moved out of the way.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. He made me. I'm sorry." Angel whispered her voice clogged with tears. "I wanted it to be you. I did."

Vergil dragged his tongue along her cheek, his saliva stinging the wound. Roughly he gripped her thighs spreading them apart. "It's too late. Your words mean nothing."

Angel let out another whimper, trying in vain to pull her knees together.

"Quit moving you little bitch!" Vergil spit into his hand, pumping himself a few times. "I want you to scream." He pinned her legs, the heat of him bumping against her.

Angel whimpered as he brutally shoved in, a sharp stinging pain. He slammed in over and over, drawing a small trickle of blood. The deep blue of his pants becoming wet, with the crimson liquid. He licked the shell of her ear, pulling her hair. Her ivory throat was smooth; the flesh gave way to his teeth like a hot knife through butter. Vergil sucked viciously at the wound, grinding his teeth deeper. The soft skin ripping, as more sweet blood ran down his throat. He pulled his mouth away, stained with crimson, he let out a low growl. Licking his lips obscenely, he spoke.

"You let my brother have you. You were supposed to be mine! You're nothing better than a common slut!"

Dark purple bruises formed on her thighs from his animalistic force. Angel let out a strangled cry, her throat clogged with tears. She felt hm slam into the mouth of her womb, the pain shooting up her spine in violent bursts. A few more harsh pumps and he came with a loud cry, spilling inside her. Roughly pulling out, he turned on his side; Angel tentatively touched his broad back, tears rolling down her face.

"Don't touch me." Turning over he was met with the sight of her tears, and his semen dripping from her slit, staining the sheet a darker blue.

"Master Vergil…I'm...I'm… sor…ry!" She sobbed, her tears flowing harder.

Vergil knew he had broken her; she wouldn't play with Dante anymore. He had gotten what he wanted. But he wondered, if the look in her eyes was truly worth it…


End file.
